falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Christmas Flood
The Christmas Flood was a devastating raider attack on the Responder city of Charleston on Christmas Day, 2082. Prelude At approximately 10:30 PM on December 24, Rosalynn Jeffries, second in command of the Cutthroats, led a group of raiders in an attempted attack on the southeastern city limits of Charleston.Rose: David had a mistress named Rosalynn. She wound up doing something stupid out of love for the man. Tried to lead a raid on Charleston on Christmas Eve so she could bring him back something nice. Got herself killed in the process. (Rose's dialogue) A quick and decisive conflict with the Responders left seven Responders dead and 24 injured, with some in critical condition. The raider group fled, leaving behind eight deceased members and Jeffries as the only living suspect, although in serious condition. Having already suffered heavy losses, the Responders chose not to purse the fleeing attackers.Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries; Crime log terminal, Doe, J Interrogation of Jeffries by Melody Larkin revealed her personal connection to Cutthroats leader David Thorpe. After realizing the Responders could use Jeffries to lure Thorpe out of hiding, Larkin left Rosalynn locked in a holding cell and decided to worry about sending a message to the Top of the World the next day.Interrogation: Doe, Jane Christmas Flood Confident in confronting the raiders and hoping to be left alone if they released prisoners, the Responders sent a group to the resort to negotiate a deal. When Thorpe learned of Rosalynn's capture, he used mini nukes stolen from the Brotherhood of Steel and rigged them to destroy the Summersville Dam on Christmas morning.Rose: When David learned they killed Rosalynn, he took the mini nukes we had stolen from the Brotherhood of Steel and rigged them to blow up the dam. Damn near wiped the entire city off the map. (Rose's dialogue)The Christmas FloodRiverside Manor terminal entries; Headmistress' Terminal, 12/25/82 The Summersville Lake rapidly emptied into Charleston, causing catastrophic, widespread damage across the city. The residents lost almost everything; buildings were lifted from their foundations, supplies were destroyed, and many citizens perished. Aftermath Although only a handful of Responders survived, members kept the idea of the group alive and resettled at the Morgantown Airport, promising to never forget the Cutthroats' actions. While some raiders glorified the destruction of the dam,Charleston is ours others felt uneasy about the magnitude of the attack and the innumerable deaths caused.Cursed Carol Sweeney, along with a group of other raiders, outright defected from the Cutthroats and settled near Big Bend Tunnel.Journal page 1 The city of Charleston fell into ruin, with its streets now buried in mud and debris whilst streams flow through the rubble. Dislodged and destroyed buildings became commonplace, with some even embedded in the ground. While remaining largely intact, the Charleston Capitol Building's central plaza and front entrance became blocked with debris. The Fire Breathers later used the city ruins' difficult terrain as a training ground for new recruits as part of the Fire Breathers physical exam.Into the FireCharleston terminal entries; Terminal (Tattoo parlor), RespondersCharleston Herald building terminal entries; Fire Breathers physical exam terminal Following the event, Shannon Rivers of the Order of Mysteries declared that raiders of the Savage Divide were a major threat and began launching offenses to stifle raider activity for the next four years. Appearances The Christmas Flood is mentioned in and its aftermath appears only in Fallout 76. References Category:Military conflicts Category:Responders Category:Fallout 76 raiders Category:Appalachia